The Naughty Babysitter
by PickaPicChallenge
Summary: Party-throwing Edward gets slapped with a babysitter after his parents lose it. Bella, a pristine college student and neighbor, is asked to babysit in hopes she will rub off on him, and boy does she…


Pick a Pic Challenge

Title: The Naughty Babysitter

Banner #: 99

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Genre: Smut

Rating/Disclaimer: M for dirty lemons

Summary: Party-throwing Edward gets slapped with a babysitter after his parents lose it. Bella, a pristine college student and neighbor, is asked to babysit in hopes she will rub off on him, and boy does she…

To see all entries for this contest, please visit pickapic dot twificpics dot com.

EDWARD

This was so royally fucked up.

I couldn't believe my parents were insisting on getting me a babysitter while they spent a week out of town. I was seventeen, damned near eighteen for fuck's sake! Okay, I would admit the last time they went out of town that things might have gotten a little out of hand. I just threw a little party. The house was still standing when they came home, mostly. They were totally pissed that none of the light fixtures were still attached to the ceilings because someone had gotten high and decided to be environmentally responsible and turned them all "off" by removing them. Yeah, high people weren't always the most astute.

Somehow, a lot of our furniture had also ended up on the roof, apparently for star gazing or something like that. And the kitchen counter may or may not have been removed to make a slide into the backyard pool that had been filled with god only knows what, but it was blue and it turned anyone or anything that got into it blue, including our neighbor's little white dog that had been tossed in for barking too much at the insanity going on in our backyard. It swam just fine and managed to get out and back under the fence before they got the trimmers plugged in, but you had to admit it really did look cute that shade of blue.

Yeah, all in all, it wasn't that bad.

There were no police called out and the floors in the house were mostly tile so cleaning up the vomit and blue footprints was relatively easy. We had needed to change the pool filter anyway, and my mom had been wanting to remodel the kitchen and redecorate the house, so I really didn't see what the big deal was. I just pushed their plans up a little. No blood, no foul, right?

The girl from next door, Bella, was my babysitter for the week and to say she had been pissed when she saw her blue dog would have been an understatement. She came over before my parents got home and dumped a bowl of questionable salsa on my head and then threw me into the pool, turning me blue. She obviously wasn't mentally stable and now they were entrusting her to look after me. She would probably kill me in my sleep before the week was out. My parents had to have finally gone off their rockers.

The doorbell rang and my mother answered it. "Good evening, Bella, I can't thank you enough for staying here with Edward while we're away. He could use a good influence like you," my mom said hugging her.

Bella had on a long gray coat that hit mid-calf and was buttoned all the way up to ward off the winter chill; at least that was what my parents thought. She had a pencil holding up a messy bun in her hair and her backpack full of her college books was hung over her shoulder. She wore dark-framed glasses that could have been considered nerdy if she wasn't so damned hot. Her legs were covered in black stockings with black strap-on high heels. She was very short so they didn't look out of place on her. I had figured out how small she was when the tiny rage monster surprised me by throwing me into the pool. Despite how petite she was, she was scary strong. All in all, she looked very conservative and I was sure she would bore me out of my mind.

Once my parents left, she dumped her backpack on the coffee table and told me to run off to the game room and busy myself with my baby games. I flipped her off and walked toward the hall. I turned around to give her a good comeback, but it froze in my brain as she took off her coat and tossed it over the couch. She was wearing some sort of black bustier that laced up the front with a tiny jean skirt that barely covered her ass, but that wasn't the best part. Her black stockings were thigh-highs, held up by garter belt clips that were very visible because of her nonexistent skirt. She pulled the pencil from her hair, letting it fall down her back and I swear it was in slow motion like in those movies. I hadn't realized it, but my hand was on my crotch and rubbing it roughly. I was about to slip down the hall to the bathroom when she started talking to someone on her cell phone.

"Hey, Jake, I'm sorry to bug you again, but I'm going nuts here since I haven't found a new fuck buddy yet. I know you have a girlfriend now and she won't let you fuck me, but have you asked her about doing a threesome? I'm sick of flicking my bean alone." She groaned, obviously not getting the answer she wanted. "How can you be involved with such a prude? Does she even let you eat her pussy?" She let out a sigh, "I know, I know. Just, if you know of a good cock to ride, send it my way." She started laughing and said no a few times. "Paul sounds like a fucking girl when he comes. I just can't get off knowing that, and Embry is too soft for me. I need a good hard fucking."

I cleared my throat, ready to volunteer. She looked over her shoulder and glared at me. "I gotta go, Jake, Smurfette wants something." She hung up and looked at me expectantly.

It took me a minute to register what she had said before it clicked that she had called me Smurfette. "Smurfette? That's a chick and I'm far from a chick."

She smirked at me, "Right, such a big boy. I think you were the only one who wasn't fucking someone at your party. Poor lonely baby."

"What were you doing watching me over the fence, anyway? By the way, the only reason I wasn't fucking someone was because I broke up with my bitch of a girlfriend that night. I wasn't fucking a whore that was trying to fake a pregnancy to trap me into staying with her. What the fuck is up with girls pulling that shit?"

"Ah, to be young and stupid. For some reason, high school girls are retarded and think that if they don't have a boyfriend, they'll be alone for the rest of their lives so they pull shit and have shit pulled on them. Honestly, girls are fucking nuts until they're in college and realize they have the world at their fingertips and don't need a loser to get what they want. Word of advice; stay the hell away from them and then only fuck in college for fun. You don't need a serious relationship until you're done and ready to look for a spouse."

"Is that what you're doing?"

"Yes, at least it was until my damn fuck buddy went and got himself engaged," she growled glaring at her phone. "Anyway, I've got to get back to work so run along, Smurfette, and go play your little video games."

"I'll have you know the majority of video game players are middle-aged," I defended. I wasn't a kid.

"Right, that makes you sound so much cooler, now scram, I have homework." She waved me off and I felt like a stupid idiot. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

This week was going to be hell.

I woke up the next morning to some loud crazy music blaring from the kitchen. When I walked in, I found Bella wearing a tiny-ass robe that would flash her cheeks when she swayed to the music. I would swear she was naked under that thing. "Want a bagel?" she asked as she pulled hers out of the toaster. "I don't cook much, but I can toast with the best of them."

"Sure, thanks," I said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Are you old enough for coffee?" she eyed me.

"I'll be eighteen next week, so yeah," I said annoyed rolling my eyes at the bitch.

She turned off the music and eyed me. "Eighteen, huh?" She walked around me, looking at me curiously and then sat down with her bagel. I pushed a cup of coffee I had poured for her across the table.

"Is there a reason you're up at the ass crack of dawn?"

She stretched, almost exposing her cleavage. "That guest bed is shit. I'm guessing you never have visitors stay very long."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "That was my old bed and I said the same damn thing. When my football coach finally talked with my parents, they got me a new bed."

"Well, that bed sucks balls and not in a good way."

"Is there a good way?"

"Oh, honey, there's definitely a good way to suck balls." She shifted, crossing her legs and making her robe fall open. The only thing hiding her pussy from me was her thigh, and by god it was a beautiful thigh.

"Like legs?" she asked.

My eyes popped up to her face, realizing I was caught. I just cleared my throat and nodded. My bagel popped up from the toaster and I used it as an excuse not to face her. I heard her get up and walk out of the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking. I took my time eating my bagel. In fact, I didn't leave the kitchen until I heard moaning in the living room. I was hoping to catch her touching herself, but that wasn't the case. She was bent over the back of the couch groaning.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm just trying to pop my back."

"Do you need help?" I asked.

She looked over at me to see if I was trying to make a play, but honestly, I knew how bad that damn bed was.

"Yeah, sure, can you maybe help me by spotting me as I do a back bend? That should pop everything back into place."

"Sure, no problem," I looked around the room to see where she could do it.

"Over here looks good," she pointed out a spot in front of the fireplace.

"So, how do I do this?" I asked.

"Just put your arms around my waist and as I bend back, you hold me up so I don't fall." She stepped close to me, putting my hands on her waist. She started to bend backwards and shifted her feet so they moved past mine on either side of me. "Let me down a little more," she directed and I bent over her, realizing she looked even hotter in this position. She had gotten dressed since the last time I saw her in the kitchen. She was now wearing another tiny mini skirt and it had shifted up, exposing the edge of her bare pussy.

There were several pops and a groan of relief; she looked up, catching me drooling over her pussy. "Just trying to help, huh?" she smirked.

"I swear I was, but it just slipped out," I tried to cover.

"Well, pull me up so she'll be put away."

"Yeah, sure, sorry about that."

"No problem, can you spot me in another position?"

"Of course," I said eager to make it up to her.

"Alright, spread your legs a little," she said backing up to me, "Now grab my hips and keep me from falling."

She bent forward, legs together, putting them between mine as she reached for the floor, nearly folding in half. Her ass was pressed into my cock and after my pussy perusing, I was rock hard and unable to hide it. She shifted a couple of times, rubbing against it and I closed my eyes, holding back my groan.

She finally stood up and stepped away from me, stretching her arms above her head. "Oh, that felt so good. Thanks, Edward."

That was the first time she ever used my name so I didn't want my cock to mess things up, kicking me back to Smurfette. "Anytime," I offered and slipped off to my bathroom to take care of business.

I did my best to avoid her the rest of the day. I didn't want her to not let me help her stretch again so I did my best to keep my horny self under control. I was walking to the kitchen to get a drink that evening when her phone started ringing. She dove over the couch, exposing her ass to me. It looked like Bella was a big fan of going commando. I stopped in my tracks, unable to pull my eyes away from her.

"Jake, please tell me you found me a cock," she whined. "Yes, you can use my notes; they're in my bedroom on the desk," she sighed. She hung up the phone and dropped her head on the cushion, not moving. "What does it take to get a damn orgasm these days?"

"I'll give you one." It just slipped out, I didn't know how, it just did and my hand immediately covered my mouth. Maybe she didn't hear me.

She stood up slowly and turned to look at me. I dropped my hand from my mouth as she looked me over. "Have you ever given a girl an orgasm?" she asked walking around me as if she was actually considering it.

"Yes, and from what they say, I'm good with my fingers, my tongue, and my dick."

She moaned a little, stepping way too close to me. "Do you like to lick pussy?" she whispered.

"If I get fucked, I don't mind."

"Hmm, you want to fuck me?" she asked in a whisper, "Or can you just finger me for free?"

To answer her, I slid my hand up her thigh, my eyes locking with hers, wondering if she would stop me. I found her pussy lips and rubbed them lightly then dipped my finger inside her to get some juice. She grabbed my shirt, pulling me to the couch where she flopped back, my fingers never leaving her cunt. I teased her clit and dipped in a few more times. She was just too damned hot and so close to my face I just had to lick her clit, just a little taste. I wanted to be sure to give her an orgasm. I plunged in two fingers and gave her a few light licks before I sucked on her clit, pounding into her with my fingers. She started panting hard and threw a leg over my shoulder, giving me a better angle. I alternated sucking and licking, never letting up with my fingers. Her fingers were wound tight in my hair and she yanked it as she came hard. I stayed on her until she cooled down and then backed away. "Feel better?" I asked.

"Mmm, so much better, thank you."

"Any time," I answered and slipped out. I wasn't going to ask anything of her because I didn't want to be humiliated when she turned me down, so once again, I was in the shower taking care of myself.

To say my dreams that night were wet would be an understatement. I didn't know how I was going to get through another four days with Bella walking around. When I looked at her, all I could see was her wet pussy begging for my attention. Even her eyes when she looked at me seemed like she was asking for it, but I was sure I was imagining it.

She was once again sitting at the kitchen table with just her robe on. I had to fight to keep my eyes off of her. I decided to focus on the toaster.

"Edward, do you mind helping me stretch again this morning?"

"Sure, that's fine," I answered not looking at her. Maybe I should have just given her some painkillers and avoided her. I had no idea how I was going to face her after what I had done to her last night.

When I finished my toast, she waved at me to follow her into the living room. I thought for sure she would get dressed again, but she didn't make a move to head down the hall toward the guest room.

When she bent back this time, her robe fell open, exposing her naked body. Her breasts were way better than I imagined. I couldn't help it. I pressed my cock between her thighs and rubbed a little. She moaned, but I wasn't sure if it was because her back was popping or she liked what she felt.

"Up," she commanded and I pulled her up, her body pressing against mine. She didn't move to step away. Her hand wound up into my hair, pulling my head down so she could whisper in my ear, "Does it feel good to rub your cock on me?"

I grabbed her ass and pressed her against me to answer. She sucked and bit my neck then stepped back, "One more stretch to go," she said turning her back to me. When she bent forward, her ass pressed and wiggled against me. The only thing that was between my cock and her was my pajama pants. I had lost my jizz-covered boxers already this morning. She bent down, reaching through my legs once again, bending in half when I felt a yank on my pants, causing them to shift down. My cock popped out as she pushed her legs open just in time to catch it between her thighs. "You really are a big boy, aren't you, Edward."

"Jesus," I moaned and couldn't stop myself from thrusting in between her wet lips.

"On your knees," she ordered and I carefully maneuvered us down to the ground. With her legs spread wide, I was just where I needed to be. She looked over her shoulder smirking. "I like it hard." And with that, she grabbed my cock and shoved backwards, impaling herself on me.

"Holy shit!" was my response and I couldn't hold back. My grip tightened as I not only thrust forward, but yanked her back hard. She said she wanted it hard and that was what she was getting. I was glad I came before I got out of bed so I could last a little longer.

She sounded like a damn porn star and I half wished I had a camera so I could watch this later because I knew I would write it off as another dream.

"Fuck!" I shouted gripping her harder. I was trying my damnedest to hold on for her. "Come on, baby, come. Damn it, fuck, come on my dick!" I shouted. Then I felt something I had never felt before. Her body clamped down on me, pulling me deeper, rubbing against me and sucking me in. That was it, I was a goner.

I fell back on my heels, pulling her with me, not slipping out. "What the hell was that?"

She dropped her head back on my chest. "That was good."

"Mmm, very good, but what did you do, you know, that trick?"

She looked over her should at me smiling. "I thought you said you were good with your dick. That was an orgasm."

I looked at her confused. All the girls I had been with swore up and down that they'd had orgasms while we had sex. They got all worked up and screamed my name and everything. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, Eddie, they were faking it, weren't they. Don't worry, honey, you do just fine with a girl who knows how to work her kitty. That dirty talking gets me every time," she moaned shifting against me again.

That was good to know. My hands had somehow slipped up to her breasts and as she spoke, I squeezed, unable to control my reaction. She pushed down harder on me and I felt myself growing while pushing back. Thank god for my teenage hormones kicking in. For once, I was grateful for my continuous boner.

She must have felt me rising to the occasion because she whimpered, shoving herself down hard again. "Fuck, I want you deeper. Lay back and kick your legs out," she said and helped guide my legs into position. I was flat on my back and her legs were on either side of me now. "So damn deep," she moaned and pulled my knees up a little. She pressed her chest against them and used them as leverage to slide up and down my cock.

I couldn't help it. I had to grab that luscious bouncing booty. I quickly remembered she liked me talking. "Ride my cock, baby. I want to bite this fine ass," I said squeezing it. "Press those gorgeous tits against my legs hard and slam that sweet wet pussy down on my dick." Each word I said seemed to make me harder and her legs spread wider. I didn't think I had ever been this deep before as I watched her taking me in over and over.

She suddenly spread my knees, leaning forward more between my legs and I almost came right then. "Fuck, so deep," I groaned. I wasn't sure if I could keep talking. I had never had sex like this. She was getting louder; I knew she was going to come soon. "That's it, baby, come on my cock," I coaxed. Then she grabbed my balls. I bucked up hard against her, trying to hold back, but it was futile. I bucked a few more times and felt her walls pulse and suck me in again. Shit, I was glad she came because I bucked erratically a couple more times and then exploded inside her before collapsing, barely able to breathe. "Fuck."

She spun around on my dick, not pulling out. I could feel our juices seeping down between my legs. She leaned forward, crossing her arms on my chest. She surprised me by nipping at my nipple and making me jump a little. "So, I looked into it to see if it was legal for me to fuck you; turns out it is. I just turned nineteen a couple of months ago by the way. I won't turn twenty for another ten months," she said running her fingers through my hair, smiling sweetly at me. "Want to be my new fuck buddy?"

I was still catching my breath so I just nodded yes. I was thinking hell yeah. I couldn't wait to do this again.


End file.
